Mom And Dad
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: "Apa Ibu menyayangi ku?" Tanya ku, Ayah ku menghentikan langkahnya tampa membalikan tubuhnya ayah ku menjawab. "Tentu saja Hyemin, Ibu mu sangat menginginkan mu" Oneshoot Yaoi KyuMin Fanfictiob


Summry: "_Apa Ibu menyayangi ku?" Tanya ku, Ayah ku menghentikan langkahnya tampa membalikan tubuhnya ayah ku menjawab._

_"Tentu saja Hyemin, Ibu mu sangat menginginkan mu" _

N/B: OCC, Typo(s), Aneh, Yaoi, Oneshoot, Hyemi Side, etc.

Jika anda tidak menyukai, lebih baik anda tidak membaca, ini hanya sebuah FanFic dari seorang KyuMin Shipper yang memiliki otak cetek yaitu Saya ^^

KyuMin Is Real

.

.

Riska Sri Rahayu Present

Musim dingin di awal bulan Januari tepat dengan ulang tahun ku yang ke 13 tahun, tanggal 2 Januari hari ini Ayah mengajak ku untuk belajar seperti biasa di Perpustakaan, yang memang khusus Ayah bangun karena Ayah suka membaca. Ayah tidak menyekolahkan ku seperti kembanyakaan anak remaja seperti ku, alasan-Nya karena dunia luar terlalu jahat untuk ku. Entahlah aku tidak tahu, tetapi jangan salah aku menguasai kosa kata bahasa Inggris dan Korea dengan baik, aku pintar menghitung dan aku tidak ketinggalan pelajaran yang kata Ayah sama seperti anak remaja seperti ku yang belajar di Sekolah. Karena Setiap hari Ayah menjadi guru ku, di perpustakaan milik Ayah ini.

Aku membaca buku yang Ayah berikan kepada ku, minggu kemarin. Hari ini pembahasan kita adalah tentang Puisi.

Terdengar suara pintu tua terbuka, aku memandang Ayah yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan berjalan ke arah ku lalu duduk di hadapan ku.

Ayah ku yang bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan baknya seorang pangeran yang pernah aku lihat di Google melalui sebuah Laptop hitam dengan jaringan Internet yang dua bulan yang lalu di belikan oleh Ayah, hidung mancung seperti ku, dan bola mata coklat yang jujur saja dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terbius dan terpesona.

"Hyemin, apa kau sudah mempelajari buku puisi yang Ayah berikan kepada mu minggu lalu?" Tanya Ayah ku, aku tersenyum lalu menganggkat buku yang memang sejak tadi aku pegang.

Aku melihat Ayah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya, lalu Ayah menatap ku dan tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat sulit aku lihat jika memandang wajahnya.

Ayah menyimpan benda itu di atas meja, dan ia menautkan jari-jarinya yang masih menatap ku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hyemin" ujar Ayah, Ayah memberikan kotak kecil itu kepada ku dan tangan besarnya mengusap lembut rambut hitam milik ku.

"Terima kasih Ayah"

Aku menyimpan hadiah dari Ayah ke dalam saku kemeja yang aku pakai sekarang, aku melihat Ayah meminum minuman yang berwarna merah, ia meminumnya dengan tenang dan terlihat anggun. Tentu saja Ayah ku memang seperti pangeran dia seperti seorang Bangsawan, di Inggris jaman dulu-menurut ku-

"Baiklah Hyemin, Ayah akan membahas tentang puisi hari ini, apa kau setuju?" Tanya Ayah, aku memutar kedua bola mata ku, aku ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu kepada Ayah. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan-Nya.

"Hyemin sepertinya kau tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Ada apa?"

Aku memandang Ayah, Ayah menatap ku dia memang selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa Ayah bisa mengetahuinya dulu saat aku bertanya Ayah menjawab _"Karena ikatan batin"_Ayah tidak mempercayai hal mitos, tapi yah apa boleh buat Ayah mengatakan pada ku ikatan batin memang ada antara orang tua dan anak.

"Ayah" panggil ku, aku meremas jemari ku dan balas menatap Ayah.

"Ayah dulu berjanji akan menceritakan tentang Ibu, aku ingin tahu tentang Ibu." Ujar ku Ahkhirnya, Ayah menutup buku yang sejak tadi terbuka lalu memutuskan kontak mata dengan ku.

"Baiklah Hyemin, seharusnya kau harus tahu tentang ini. Ayah akan menceritakan-Nya tapi dengan satu syarat Fisika mu minggu depan harus benar-benar harus jauh lebih baik, bagaimana?"

Ayah memandang ku, lalu aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar jawaban-Nya walau dengan Syarat. Lalu aku melihat Ayah membenarkan duduknya, ia menatap ku serius dan mulai bercerita tentang Ibu yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu selain –ia Ibu meninggalkan kami Aku dan Ayah.

"Ibu mu seorang yang baik hati, dia lahir di Seoul Korea selatan, dia menyukai hal yang manis dan dia juga pintar memasak. Dia begitu menginginkan mu saat itu, dia siap mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mu agar hidup di dunia ini." ucap Ayah, Ayah mengalihkan pandangan-Nya kea rah gelas yang berisi setengah minuman yang berwarna merah. yang entah aku ketahui itu apa.

"Lalu bagaimana Ayah bisa jatuh cinta dengan Ibu?" Tanya ku, Ayah memandang ku kembali.

"Pertanyaan yang sulit sekali di jelaskan, Hyemin. Tapi aku akan memberi tahu mu"

"Saat itu Ayah bertemu dengan Ibumu di salah satu taman kota di Seoul Korea Selatan. Ayah tidak pernah percaya bahwa Ayah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, lalu kami berkenalan dan semakin hari Ayah dan Ibumu semakin dekat. Ibumu dua tahun lebih tua dari ku, tapi aku sempat tertipu dengan wajah Ibumu. Yang aku ketahui adalah Ibu sudah menikah, tapi Ibumu mengatakan kepada ku dia menceraikan Suaminya agar dia bersama ku. Setelah dua tahun kami bersama aku dan Ibumu memutuskan menikah, menikah di sini"

Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Ayah dengan jelas, aku tidak tahu kenapa kata Ayah, Ibuku sangat menginginkan ku tapi kenapa dia meninggalkan kami.

"Apa dia wanita yang cantik, Ayah?" Tanya ku, Ayah ku tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia cantik, manis dan baik hati." Jawab Ayah ku, aku tidak percaya aku melihat di bola mata Ayah ku saat mengatakan bahwa Ayah tengah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi Hyemin, harus kau ketahui Ibu mu seorang pria sama seperti ku" lanjut Ayah, aku memandang Ayah tidak percaya. Ayah tersenyum kecil kepada ku, aku memang pernah membaca hal tentang Pria bisa mengandung tapi itu sangat langka dan salah satunya adalah Ibuku.

"Ak-u, Ibu ku seorang pria?" Tanya ku, Ayah menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengusap pelan rambut lembut.

"Pria yang manis, dengan senyuman musim gugurnya. Dia memiliki mata bulat berwarna Hitam sepertimu, memiliki rambut halus dan hitam seperti dirimu dan kulit putih seputih susu seperti mu" jawab Ayah, aku saat ini ingin sekali memeluk Ayah. Tapi aku enggan untuk melakukan-Nya.

"Lalu siapa namanya?" Tanya ku, Ayah ku menundukan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa pertanyaan ku ini salah, atau membuat perasaan Ayah sedih.

"Sungmin, Cho Sungmin"

Aku melihat Ayah, Ayah menyebut nama Ibu dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk aku artikan. Tapi aku bisa dapat melihat mata coklat Ayah memancarkan keriduan kepada seorang Pria bernama Sungmin-ibu ku.

"Baiklah Hyemin, pelajaran hari ini selesai." Ayah segera beranjak pergi, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengetahui tentang sesuatu dari Ayah.

"Apa Ibu menyayangi ku?" Tanya ku, Ayah ku menghentikan langkahnya tampa membalikan tubuhnya ayah ku menjawab.

"Tentu saja Hyemin, Ibu mu sangat menginginkan mu"

Ayah keluar dari perpustakaan, aku menundukan kepala ku memandang septum hitam ku. Jika Ibu menyanyangi dan menginginkan ku kenapa dia meningglkan ku dengan Ayah?

Seorang Sungmin –Ibuku meninggalkan aku-anaknya- dengan Cho Kyuhyun-Ayah ku-

.

.

.

Hari ini aku kembali ingin mendengar penjelasan Ayah tentang Ibu, walau aku pernah menanyakan kenapa Ibu meninggalkan kami, tapi aku bisa membaca ada sesuatu hal yang Ayah sembunyikan dari ku.

Ayah memandang ku, lalu menghela nafas saat aku terus mencoba mendesaknya untuk menceritakan semua tentang Ibu kepada ku.

"Hyemin, aku rasa kau tidak boleh tahu tentang ini. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" jawab Ayah, aku memandang Ayah kesal lalu mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun aku mencari keberadaan Ibu, dengan teka teki yang Ayah berikan kepada ku, umur ku sekarang sudah empat belas tahun, bahkan aku sudah memasuki proses menjadi wanita. Aku melihat Ayah duduk si sopa, sambil menyesap minuman berwarna merah yang sudah ku ketahui namanya. Itu adalah Anggur merah, Ayah baru memberi tahu ku dua bulan yang lalu saat aku mencoba mencicipinya dan rasanya tidak enak, tapi kenapa Ayah meminumnya seperti meminum Air putih?

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar malam ini, aku sudah mengantongi alamat Ibu yang aku ketahui dari teman laki-laki ku Michael anak dari bibi Stone yang bekerja di Rumah ku sebagai pembantu pribadi ku.

Aku membawa beberapa uang, dan makanan ke dalam tas ku. Setelah itu aku keluar melewati jendela kamar ku di bantu Michael.

"Terima kasih" ujar ku, Michael memanaskan mobil miliknya yang terparkir sedikit agak jauh dari Rumah ku, lalu ia segera menyuruh ku masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hyemi, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Ibumu" ujar Michael, aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Michael melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepan sedang, meningglkan Rumah ku dan Ayah ku- Cho Kyuhyun-

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam dari Rumah ku, aku sampai di salah satu Rumah yang cukup besar dengan gaya klasik.

Aku mengetuk pintu, dan tidak beberapa menit kemudian seorang Pria manis membukakan pintunya.

Pria itu memandang ku lalu, memeluk ku.

"Aku sudah menunggu mu, Hyemin"

Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan dia adalah Ibuku. Ayah mengatakan bahwa ibu berwajah manis, memiliki mata bolat hitam seperti ku, berkulit susu dan berambut hitam seperti ku.

Hati ku bergelonjak gembira, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Ibu, Ayah tidak pernah menunjukan foto Ibu kepadaku sama sekali.

Ibu memandang ku, lalu tersenyum manis kepada ku. Ia membawa ku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Ibu.."

"Panggil aku _Umma_, itu jauh lebih baik"

Ibu tidak tapi umma memandang ku dengan mata bulat hitam yang pernah di ceritakan Ayah. Aku mengangguk, umma adalah bahasa Korea. Dan Korea adalah Negara Asal Ayah dan Ibu tapi tidak dengan aku, aku di lahirkan di sini, di Rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari Rumah Ayah.

Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada Umma, bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkan aku dan Ayah. Aku teringat Ayah, sedang apa dia sekarang. Apa dia mencariku atau dia tahu aku pergi.

"Akan Umma ceritakan nanti, lebih baik sekarang kau makan" ujar Umma, kembali aku bertanya kepanapa Umma dan Ayah bisa selalu tahu tentang pikiran ku.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, Umma membawa ku ke luar Rumah. Umma mengajak ku memandang langit malam, dan umma akan berjanji menceritakan kepada ku.

"Hyemin, nama yang selalu aku sukai" ucap umma, aku memandang umma yang kini tengah memandang langit malam yang banyak sekali di taburi bintang-bintang.

Sepertinya langit Florida sedang cerah.

"Maafkan umma, dulu Kyuhyun dan aku pergi ke sini untuk menikah tetapi ada satu hal kejadian yang tidak pernah terduga. Seorang sahabat Kyuhyun, yang bernama Siwon membuat Kyuhyun berubah. Dan aku tahu kenapa dia merubah Kyuhyun, karena Siwon mencintai Kyuhyun-ku" jelas Umma, aku hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Umma.

"Aku sedikit shock dan aku dan Kyuhyun-ayah mu memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, selamanya meninggalkan Korea. Aku sangat menginginkan mu, Hyemin. Tapi ayahmu tidak, dia tidak mengijinkan ku. Karena dia takut, takut aku pergi."

Umma menggenggam tangan ku, lalu memandang ku lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Setelah aku keras kepala mempertahan kan mu, dalam kandungan ku selama Sembilan bulan. Dan di Rumah sakit itu kau lahir dan aku menghilang meningglkan kalian. Siwon dan bibi Stone yang membawa ku pergi dengan janji membuat aku sama seperti Kyuhyun, dan Siwon…

Hyemin harus kau ketahui, Ayahmu adalah seorang Vampire, dia dapat membaca pikiran mu dan mengetahui dimana kau berada"

Aku tersentak kaget, kenyataan yang mengejutkan jadi Ayah ku seorang Vampire.

"Apa Umma juga seorang Vampire?" Tanya ku, Ibu ku tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rambut ku seperti Ayah yang selalu melakukan-Nya kepada ku.

"Yah, setelah Siwon merubah ku. Kau sudah memilih?" jawab dan Tanya Umma, memilih? Memilih apa?

"Memilih menjadi Vampire atau manusia"

/o/o\

"Maafkan aku, Hyemin"

Aku memandang Ayah dengan iba, ia berhasil menemukan ku. Setelah dua hari berada di Rumah umma.

"Ayah tidak menceritakan semuanya kepada mu, maafkan Ayah" sekali lagi Ayah meminta maaf kepada ku, aku menganggukan kepala ku lalu menghampiri Ayah dan memeluknya.

Umma datang dari belakang dengan membawa sebuah makanan Korea yang aku ketahui namanya Mie ramen. Umma mengenalkan ku berbagai macam budaya dan hal-hal tentang Negara asalnya kepada ku, walau aku sudah tahu karena Ayah juga mengajarkan-Nya kepada ku.

"Sungmin…" ayah memanggil umma, umma tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan-Nya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya umma, Ayah ku terlihat malu-malu lalu menjabat uluran tangan umma.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan mu?" jawab dan Tanya Ayah, aku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan dan membaca pikiran mereka. Sebuah kerinduan dan kesalah pahaman anatara Ayah dan Ibu.

Aku sudah memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari kedua orang tua ku, aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi antara Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah berpikir umma meninggalkan kami, karena umma tidak ingin hidup dengan seorang Vampire sepertinya. Tapi yang pihak bersalah dalam hal ini adalah Bibi Stone yang sudah aku anggap sebagai Ibu ku, dan seorang pria yang tidak aku ketahui bernama Siwon yang mencintai Ayahku, yang memisahkan aku, Ibu dan Ayah ku.

Aku sempat berpikir Ibu tidak menginginkan ku, tapi sayang sekali Ayahlah yang tidak menginginkan ku karena Ayah takut kehilangan Ibu yang ia cintai. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku, Ayah dan umma bisa bersama kembali.

Menjalin keluarga yang baru, dengan kehidupan sebagai Vampire.

END

Hatur Nuhun~

**RNR **


End file.
